Silent Hill: Memories of Devine Truth Cancelled
by xWolvesReignx
Summary: A man goes to Silent Hill after receiving a call from his supposedly dead sister. She tells him that she is waiting for him there. This brave soul goes through the dangers of this town to find his sister and uncover the truth of his memories. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Wake up

_Disclaimer: I do not own silent hill or any of its contents, but the characters are mine, you can't have them. Now to start this story I would like to share a little quote I found on the internet._

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. ~From a headstone in Ireland_

Chapter 1

Wake up

I slowly opened my eyes, a splitting headache plagued me as I forced myself into a sitting position. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see where I was or how I got here.

When my eyes focused I got a good look around and found myself sitting in what appeared to be hospital room, but there was something wrong I could feel it.

I got up and walked around the room to see that my feelings were correct something was wrong, terribly wrong. The bed I was in had dried blood stains on it, I couldn't believe I was actually lying on that. The walls were no better just more blood and something else I couldn't identify, the smell of rotting corpses came up to me.

I couldn't hold it in, I ran to the sink and vomited. When I felt better I turned the sink on so I could splash some water on my face. What I didn't expect was blood to come from the sink and start filling it. I stepped back and stumbled to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here." I said as the sink stopped. I just got back to my feet when I heard a scream coming from just behind the hospital room door.

I turned my head from where I was standing and looked through the window on the door to see what appeared to be a nurse, but she didn't look like a normal nurse.

There was blood on her and she was backing away from something, I couldn't see who, the window was not that big.

"I wonder what she's backing away from." I thought as I soon got my answer.

Another scream escaped the nurse's throat as something drove through her stomach and lifted her off the ground, blood spraying from the newly made wound.

"Oh my god." I muttered as whoever it was drove its weapon even deeper into the blood soaked nurse causing more blood to pour.

I watched in horror as the killer retreated its weapon from the nurse. She went to her knees, the crimson liquid covering more and more of her body as she looked up at her murderer whom I still could not see.

She brought out one more ear piercing scream as she collapsed to the floor and out of view.

I was shaking, scared out of my mind at what I just witnessed, I couldn't move, my body wouldn't let me.

"What the fuck is this place." I said to no one.

I soon heard what sounded like something being dragged. Was the killer dragging her off somewhere? Was it gonna come for me next? Am I really gonna die here?

All these questions were running through my mind as I once again was left alone with the silence of this dim-lighted room.

_I would like to thank all my friends and family who helped make this story possible. Katurah, thanks for helping me come up with future parts and characters for the story. Robert Donahue, thanks for the great advice and your right OpenOffice kicks ass. ( You should read his story Time for Change its really good). And all others who encouraged me to write this story. Any questions you may have you can email me or hit me up on my youtube /c6737 ok thanks for reading and of coarse Chapter 2 will be here soon. ^_^ (please review)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Chapter 2

Nightmares

After what seemed like hours I finally regained the strength to move my body. I was afraid that whatever killed that nurse was gonna come for me next.

"I don't know what the hell that thing was but I'm not going to stay here and find out."

I said as I headed for the door.

Slowly and carefully I walked out of the room and looked down. Just what I expected, a pool of fresh blood leading from the hospital room door to the door leading to the hallway.

"Guess she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." I said as I stared at what was left of the nurse.

I took my gaze away from the remains and gazed at my surroundings. It was dark but the lights were just dim enough to see. I looked for a light switch.

I found what I was looking for and flipped the switch multiple times, and nothing happened.

"Must be broken, great just great." After giving up on the light I made my way towards the door.

I entered the hallway and started to search for a way out.

I know now where the smell of rotting corpses came from. Bodies lay everywhere, some gutted, and some either chopped in half or in bloody pieces. Bugs and maggots making them their feast, it was disgusting.

"Damn the smell is unbearable, who could have done this, I gotta get out of here."

I tried door after door but either the lock was broken or it was jammed from the other side.

"AAAARGH, what is up with all these doors. This is the last door it better be open." I said obviously irritated and a little sick from the smell.

After turning the knob and hearing a soft click the door creaked open to reveal the stairway. I realized I was on the second floor. I tried to get to the first floor but rusty iron bars blocked my path.

"The hell, guess I have no choice but to go to the 3rd floor." I said a little scared.

I walked up the stairs hearing them creak and crack under my weight. I made it to the door thus entering the 3rd floor hallway.

"Okay lets try these doors." I said realizing that I was talking to myself.

The first 3 doors were locked but the 4th one opened.

"Room 304, why does that sound so familiar." I said as I entered the room.

Dirt, mold, and dried blood painted the walls and floor. Nothing in the room but a hospital bed that stood in the middle of the room, a small television and a VCR lay at the center of it, a tape sticking out of the VCR.

With hesitation I pushed the tape in and watched as the screen went from static to what appeared to be a recording of a nurse sitting in a chair, all lights off but one light on her like a spotlight. Her face covered by shadows, only revealing her red hair and nurse outfit, she started to speak.

"I'm at my wits end, I don't know what else to do."

"Shes deathly ill, the doctors don't know why."

"Her blood seems to force itself from her infected body, from her mouth and pores."

"I change her bandages constantly, but blood and pus seem to slip through."

"Vomit, bile, and other bodily fluids I don't want to mention."

"I didn't think a human can suffer this much."

"What the hell is keeping that child alive."

The screen went back to static and then it shut off.

"What happened in this hospital." I wondered as I waited for the tape to eject. The tape didn't come out. Instead a key shot out and landed on the floor in front of me.

"Huh, whats this." I picked up the key and read the tag that was attached.

"S.W., whats that supposed to mean." I put the key in my pocket and walked out the door.

I continued trying to open up doors hoping to find a way out of this god awful hospital. I realized I desperately had to use the bathroom.

I found the mens room and thanked god it was unlocked. To my surprise it wasn't that dirty. Dirt here and there, a few bugs, but no blood at least.

I opened the first of two stalls and jumped back when I saw bugs starting to crawl out of the toilet.

"Shit, ain't going in there." I said as I tried the second stall only to find it locked. After yanking on it I heard an odd crunching sound come from the other side.

"Okay maybe I don't have to go that badly." I said shocked and surprised.

I left the bathroom still surprised and still needing to go.

I looked next to the door and found the ladies room, I just stared at it.

"....Oh what the hell its not like anyone is in there...I hope."

I walked in and was greeted by a bathroom in similar condition.

I went to the first stall and opened it only to be greeted by a body bound by chains on the wall above the toilet. The blood still pouring from the many stab wounds on the abdomen and into the toilet, I closed the door in a hurry.

"Holy shit, who would do something so sick." I said stopping in front of the second and last stall.

The door was locked, I got angry and banged on the door. What I did not expect was to hear someone bang back.

"Huh someones in there, HELLO." I yelled hoping to receive an answer but didn't.

So I tried knocking on the door. Someone knocked back, I said hello again with no answer. I gave up and started walking towards the sink with a huge mirror above it. As I neared it the stall door I gave up on slowly creaked open, the sound sending a chill up my spine as I hesitantly turned and headed for the door.

I looked inside and my heart sank. Blood, guts, and everything else lay everywhere inside the stall. The toilet covered with it, I wanted to throw up again but I held it in this time. Feeling sick I turned and noticed some writing on the door. There, written in fresh blood "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE BEING TORN APART ALIVE." I jumped back like I just seen a ghost.

"My god what kind of hell did I wake up in." I felt sick, I needed some water.

Those images were burned into my mind as I went back to the sink. Luckily water came out this time and I took a drink and splashed some water in my face. Feeling a little relieved I lifted my head and looked in the mirror, my heart skipped a beat at what I saw.

A knife was wedged in the very center of the mirror, blood on the glass surrounding it.

"Whoa what the hell just happened." I said shocked at the sight in front of me.

I removed the knife and examined it.

"How in the world did this get here."

After looking at it a loud siren like noise assaulted my ears. I held on to my ears and went to my knees dropping the knife in the process, the siren was unbearable.

I opened my eyes to see everything around me changing. It was like the room was tearing itself apart, twisting itself, and revealing its true colors.

The siren stopped and I regained my posture. I looked around at my new surroundings, the floor was metal now with what looked liked dried blood, mold, and dirt caked on it. The walls looked as through they were made of flesh there was so much, blood oozing from the cracks.

"This is a nightmare." was all I could say. I wanted to get out of this room.

Before I took that first step I saw one of the stall doors open.

"That's the stall where I found that body all chained up." I remembered as something started walking out of it.

It was a nurse like from earlier. I knew they didn't look like normal nurses .

Her face was covered with old ragged bandages, her outfit was all torn, and covered with grime and dirt. Her skin was pale from what I assumed was lack of sunlight. A tumor like bulge sticking out her back, beating like a heart. With a knife in her hand she slowly and limply came closer to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. She said nothing, just kept coming closer gripping her knife.

"Stop right there. Stay away from me." she still kept coming, she raised the knife over her head as if ready to strike.

I new I had to defend myself, but with what.

"Wait the knife, wheres that knife." I looked around and I realized that I dropped it on the floor and is now near the nurse from me backing away.

"Shit great job drop your only weapon of defense near the deadly creature." I cursed myself for my stupidity.

After concluding that I either get the knife and kill this thing, or I become one of the dead bodies laying in this hospital.

I took a deep breath and charged for the knife, sweat appearing on my forehead.

I dived for the knife and the nurse started swinging her knife crazily hoping to cut me. I got a hold of the knife and rolled out of the nurses range, but not before getting slashed across my back by one of the nurses random swings.

I was now behind the nurse. With a knife in my hand and the adrenaline kicking in I charged and stabbed the beating tumor like bulge on the creatures back.

I drove it as deep as I could. Reacting to the pain the creature let out a scream that shook the very room. The noise lasted for several seconds until she just fell upon the floor twitching slightly. Just to be safe I kicked the damn things head in. blood started forming around the body, I was breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that thing. Well, at least I don't have to use the bathroom anymore."

I was still catching my breath.

I got back to my feet and made my way towards the door.

"Man I haven't had so much action in a bathroom before especially in a ladies bathroom." I said grabbing hold of the filthy doorknob.

"Ewww." I said disgusted but still got the door open.

I stepped out and stopped in my tracks. The doors were gone, the hallway wasn't even here anymore. What I walked into was a large room, nothing in here except what looked like a prisoner cell.

I walked towards it and peeked inside to see a little girl on her knees, shackles on her ankles and wrists. Her face covered by her long black hair. Dirty gray rags covered her body, she lifted her head. She stared at me with her light brown eyes and said.

"Big Brother."

It was my little sister, but how and why.

"Hey what are you doing here, who did this to you." I tried opening the cell door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked, and I needed a key.

"The key brother, use the key."

After wondering what she meant I remembered the key I picked up earlier. I fished it out and unlocked the door. I ran inside and embraced my sister.

"My god what happened to you, I thought you were dead." I said slightly sobbing.

"I'm waiting for you big brother, I'm waiting for you to help stop the pain."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm trapped here and they won't let me go."

"Who won't let you go, come on talk to me."

Just then my sister started changing. Her skin started to look pale and infected, blood started coming from just about everywhere. She started screaming and she grabbed me.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE." she said still holding me.

The siren from before started again, within all the noise I heard what sounded like metal being dragged across the floor. I managed to turn around in my sisters arms and saw a creature about my height.

A pyramid shaped helmet was on its head, bloody rags covering its body. The worse thing was that it was dragging a long steel blade behind him, and it was coming closer.

"NO STAY BACK." I yelled struggling against my sisters grasp.

Nothing else was said, the sirens sound getting weaker and weaker in comparison to my own heartbeat.

The pyramid headed creature readied his blade, about to strike.

I yelled in severe pain as the blade penetrated my flesh, the crimson liquid seeping out of me. All feeling left me, and everything went black.

_WolvesReign: Hmm is it over, is he really dead. Find out in the next chapter ^_^ see you then._


	3. Chapter 3: Matthew Williams

Chapter 3

Matthew Williams

I awoke in a cold sweat, I was drenched. I took a rag from the backseat of my 2006 gray ford Taurus, and wiped my face.

"Wow, must have been some nightmare. Well, at least its gone now." I said tossing the rag back.

I opened the car door and stepped out. Running a hand through my long spiky hair I walked out to the railing that overlooked a sea of trees and I gazed up at the foggy sky.

_Matthew Williams, a 20-year old African American male. He is the oldest of two children. His parents died when he and his little sister Samantha Williams were very young. Resulting in the two children to have to spend their years at an orphanage. Matthew planned to leave the orphanage with his sister and live the rest of their lives together, but before they even got the chance Samantha was stricken with a rare and deadly disease and died. Three years later Matthew received a phone call from his sister telling him that she is waiting for him in Silent Hill. With a gleam of hope in his eyes that theres a chance his sister is alive he jumped in his car and made the journey to Silent Hill. On the road leading to the town his car stopped suddenly and would not start again. With a groan and yawn he rested up for the long walk ahead of him. Now back to the story ^_^_

"Huh, who said that...Hmm could have sworn I heard someone tell my back story, I must have imagined it." I said looking around for the source of the noise I thought I heard.

Getting off the rail I decided to try my luck with the car again. I turned the key and the car started.

"YES, thats what I'm talking about." I said only to have the car die immediately afterwards.

"NO, not what I'm talking about, not what I'm talking about." The car would not start again.

"Ahh, Dammit." I muttered getting out and zipping up my blue jean jacket and tugging on my blue jeans.

"Well, I guess I should start walking." I said as I started down the thick fog covered road.

"My god, how long have I been walking." I said tiredly. I glanced at my wrist watch to see that it to has stopped.

"Great, first the car and now my watch." I said with a very annoyed look on my face.

I continued for what seemed like hours down the side of the road, accompanied with aimless fog and the sound of my own footsteps.

After a while I started to remember the phone call that made my take this journey.

_Flashback_

_I just arrived home tired after working a night shift at my job. I ate some leftover chinese food and was on my way to bed when my phone started ringing._

"_Hmm, wonder who that could be." I said as I made my way around the messy one bedroom apartment._

_After the second ring the phone stopped. About two seconds later it said "MESSAGE SAVED."_

"_Huh, thats weird." I said standing in front of the phone._

_The red light indicating that I had a message blinked constantly. I was heading towards the bed when a feeling washed over me, telling me to go back and listen to that message. I stood there in the doorway, the feeling getting stronger and stronger. I went back and pushed the button and the machine came to life._

"_ONE NEW MESSAGE." the half female half machine voice told me._

"_FROM PHONE NUMZZZT...ZZZZT....ZZZZZZZZZZT." static took control over the voice._

"_Come on ya damn piece of crap." I yelled angrily while hitting the machine._

"_SAMANTHA." I froze at the sound of my dead sisters name on the answering machine._

"_Wh-what, it can't be it just can't." I said obviously shocked._

_The machine started playing the message. There was static in the background but I could hear what the message said._

"_Matthew, Matthew I'm lost. I need your help Matthew, I need you to come and get me. I'll be waiting for you...waiting in Silent Hill." the message ended and the machine turned off._

_I was nothing short of shocked at what I just heard. That was my sisters voice, there no mistaking it._

"_Samantha, but thats impossible you died 3 years ago." I was shaking, a tear coming down my face._

"_She can't be waiting for me. This has to be some sick joke by some damn kids or something." I was pissed off at that point, my mind clouded with so many thoughts._

_I kept telling myself that its not true. That this has to be fake, but something inside me, a gut feeling as some call it, kept telling me that its not fake and theres a chance Samantha is indeed alive and waiting for me. This felling too only got stronger and stronger. Then after some hard thinking I decided to go to Silent Hill, but there was only one problem._

"_Where in gods name is Silent Hill."_

_As if responding to my question my computer turned itself on and started up the printer._

"_What the hell." I said as I watched the printer work by itself._

_When it finished the papers it printed fell to the floor and everything went back to its original state._

"_Well that was weird and unexpected." I said reaching for the papers._

_I was surprised to see that the first paper had directions of how to get to Silent Hill from here, and the second paper was a little map of Silent Hill itself._

"_OOOkay thats solves problem." I said folding up the papers and stuffing them in my side pocket. After that I grabbed a few things and my jacket and I ran out the door locking it behind me._

_I got into the car and started it up, shifted gears and backed out of the parking lot. Before driving off I said a silent prayer and whispered "Samantha, I'm coming."._

_End of Flashback_

"And thats how I ended up walking in this thick ass fog to get to a town I never even heard of." I said walking on the side of the road.

About five minutes later I reached the entrance to town. I let out a breath of relief and went towards it.

I could see the gates that allowed passage into town, it was destroyed. Debris lay all over the road, pieces of what use to be the gates to town. I was pretty shocked at the sight.

"Whoa what could have done that." on the ground in the rubble I saw a sign.

I went and picked it up, it read "Welcome To Silent Hill." I looked at the sign for a minute before I felt some writing on the back. I flipped the sign over and dropped it instantly.

There, on the back written in what seemed like claw marks was "MATTHEW." I thought my heart was gonna burst out my chest.

When my heart calmed down I cautiously walked into town. Just like the road there was fog everywhere. I stopped looked around, I could only see a few feet ahead of me.

"Samantha, are you really here. Are you truly alive and waiting for me." I said as I stood there shrouded in fog.


	4. Chapter 4: Silent Hill

xWolvesReignx: Hello my readers here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy reading this. Don't forget to review and all that, I like to hear from my readers even if its bad I want a review. I must admit I enjoyed writing this chapter. I felt really dark and evil and honestly I liked the feeling MWHAHAHAHAHA ^_^. Now without further delay chapter 4 awaits you.

Chapter 4

Silent Hill

I could barely see where I was at, so I took out my little map to see where I'm going to start my search.

"Let's see here…okay I have no idea where to start." I put the map back in my pocket and decided to see if I can find some people.

I walked for a few minutes and I spotted some houses and went towards them. While walking up the front steps I noticed the condition the house was in. Boards were missing from the home, dirt and mold took their place. Weather has done a number on this home as well. Vines made the house their prisoner, wrapped around it, squeezing out what little life the structure had left. All in all the house looked old, like it was abandoned a long time ago. I knocked on the door, no response. I went to the window and peeked inside. Like I expected it was abandoned. There were boxes and suitcases everywhere, like the previous owners were in a hurry to leave.

I jumped back down the stairs and turned down the sidewalk.

"All these houses look abandoned." I said looking at the houses as I strolled along the pavement.

"This whole town seems abandoned, why would Samantha be here."

I reached the end of the street and spotted the name of the street I was on.

"Nathan Avenue." It read on the street sign.

I stopped and looked around trying my hardest to see anything in this fog. Then I spotted something red on the street. I stepped towards it and realized it was blood, a pool of blood in the middle of the street. I looked both ways and ran in the street towards the blood. (hey I wouldn't want to get hit by a random car or anything, its best to be cautious in this town). When I reached the sight something caught my attention.

There was a trail of blood leading from the pool and into the fog. I assumed that it lead across the street to the other houses so I followed it.

As I suspected the trail lead to the house in the middle of the other side of the street. Like the others it was old and abandoned. It had a slanted roof and it was made of brick, the steps were cracked and broken.

The red liquid trail lead up the stairs. I followed it being careful not to fall and break my neck. I looked at the rail at the top. A bloody hand print lay on the edge, and it was still fresh.

"Someone must be hurt badly, I hope I'm not too late."

I stopped in front of the door and I saw blood on the doorknob, whoever was in there needed help fast. I didn't want to waste anymore time.

I kicked the door open and ran inside.

"Hello, is anyone in here, is anyone still alive." I yelled, but I didn't get an answer.

I stopped and looked around. It was very old and dusty. I was in a small hallway. To my left was the stairs leading to the second floor, my right leading to what seemed to be the living room, and straight ahead was a door to what I believed to be the basement. I went towards the basement door and tried opening it but to no avail. I heard a noise behind the door which sounded like moaning.

"Hey, are you in there, do you need any help." I was answered with more moans of pain.

"Hold on I'll find a way to get to you."

I left the door and started searching the house. The living room was in good condition. Plastic covered all the furniture to keep it clean and dust free. I personally hate having plastic on furniture, it always makes it uncomfortable to sit on, and it sticks to your skin if you sit on it shirtless. After finding nothing in the living room I found the kitchen. I looked around and found a knife rack.

"I think I better take one with me just in case." I said taking a knife out the rack and putting it in my pocket, being careful not to cut myself.

After safely putting the knife away I noticed something on the counter in all the dust. I picked it up and blew the dust off. It was a note.

"James, I left the basement key in the garage. I need you to go in there and get Carie's birthday present out of the basement so we can take it to her apartment later. See you when I get back, love you. Gina."

"The garage." I whispered while setting the note back on the counter.

I glanced over to my right and saw another door.

"This must be the door to the garage." I said as I walked towards the door

Upon opening the door I found myself in the garage. It was a small garage that will probably fit a car along with a motorcycle. Tools hung on the walls along with other various things.

I searched the garage and found the key I was looking for hanging on the wall with the tools.

"Alright I need to hurry, time may be running out for that guy." I said walking back into the kitchen.

As I exited the kitchen a sharp pain shot through my head. It was like someone took a very long needle and started hammering it into the side of my head and out the other side.

I gripped my head and dropped to my knees with the carpet below me cushioning my sudden fall. As quickly as the pain came was how quickly it left and all was normal again.

"Ahh damn where did that come from." I said getting back to my feet.

I passed the living room and stopped in front of the basement door. I stuck the key in and heard a loud rusty click. I took the key back out and gripped the doorknob. Before I even turned it the sharp pain from before came back, and this time it didn't go away.

It felt like my head was about to explode. I dropped to my knees and leaned my head to the floor so my forehead was touching the carpet.

"W-W-Why is th-this happening." I slowly said while enduring this intense pain.

During this painful ordeal a load siren like noise started to flood my ears. I didn't care where the siren was coming from, I just wanted this excruciating pain to subside. I just stayed there, in the same position, the pain nor the siren are showing signs of letting up, my eyes tightly shut due to the pain.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my extreme headache started to dull over. It got to the point where I could open my eyes, the siren still assaulting my eardrums.

I was panting, the pain almost gone leaving me with almost no energy left to stand.

I got to my knees, my hand was propped on the doorknob so I could pull myself up. Halfway to my feet I started wondering where this siren was coming from. Before I could pursue this thought further I started feeling a sense of danger approaching. While I was trying to figure out this feeling a blood red light started emanating from somewhere behind me.

Still extremely weak I got up and leaned against the door. I was still trying to catch my breath. I turned around and saw the light coming from upstairs. The smell of sulfur and death came up to my nose as the light came to the end of the stairs. The light was so intense that I couldn't see what was inside it. All I could do was stay there leaned against that door with that siren causing me to lose my hearing, and this strange deadly light that seems to engulf the entire inside of the house. I started to lose myself in fear, my heart beating faster than a speeding bullet, the fear taking control of me causing my body to tense and freeze. It was getting harder and harder to breath with this odor. I was beginning to suffocate. Just when the maroon colored light was starting to engulf me, a feeling started to engulf me as well telling me not to give up, to keep fighting to stay alive. Don't die, stay alive, don't die, stay alive. This kept repeating in my head, and it started to work.

I suddenly had the strength to turn back towards the door. I gripped the doorknob as hard as I could and tried to open it. The old rusted locks making it impossible to turn. Having more energy now I pushed myself off the door, leaving me a few feet away from the door, and a few feet into my red death.

While preparing to lunge at the door I noticed a shadow towering over me. I didn't have time to turn around, nor did I want to turn around. I threw myself at the old door. The rusted lock gave way and I fell through the door.

I landed on a tiled floor. Clutching my chest I tried to get air into my lungs, but I wasn't safe yet, the door was still open. With the last of my strength I turned so I was lying on my back and I used my foot to kick the door shut.

I laid there barely breathing and scared out of my everlasting mind as the light shown through the cracks of the door and stopped. I was wondering if closing the door had done anything to stop this thing until the light slowly faded away until nothing but pitch blackness was left.

I let out a big breath of relief that I actually survived. I took this time to put myself back together from my near death experience. I took long deep breathes, happy that I can finally breath again. My strength slowly returned and I started to rise back to my feet.

I was so glad to still be alive that I forgot that I was in total darkness. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

I was on my feet and feeling a hell of a lot better until I remembered why I came to the basement in the first place.

"Hello, is anybody here, someone, anyone." I muttered as fear once again started creeping up my spine.

Before I had a chance to say anything else I saw the flicker of a small flame on my right. It was a candle. It gave little light but it was just enough to let me see someone sprawled out on the floor near the crackling candle.

I made my way towards him as I took in his features. He appeared to be a middle aged man, bald, black sweat pants with worn out shoes, shirtless with multiple wounds covering his entire upper body, his pale white skin now a deep shade of maroon.

"He must be the person I'm looking for." I neared his motionless body.

I was no more than a foot away from him when began to move and stir around.

I closed the gap between us and turned him over so he was lying on his back. I looked at his face and saw that it too was covered with cuts and blood. His chest was rising and falling dramatically as he desperately tried to fill his lungs with air.

"Hey man don't worry I'm going to help you okay." I said trying to assure him of his survival.

He started shaking severely and his breathing intensified. With a flick of his arm he pushed me away and scrambled to a fetal position. Clutching his head in between his hands he started to speak.

"G-G-Gone…gone…everyones gone." I could hear the fear in his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"The town…the horror…the spirits will punish us all for the sins we committed."

"The devil has made Silent Hill his domain, there's no hope of escape…hope has become nothing more than dust in the wind."

It was at this point that I carefully started back towards the guy, against my better judgment of coarse.

"Stray spirits…captured and turned into his servants…his prisoners…who makes everyone pay for their sins in blood. Blood that quenches the thirst of the wicked beast."

"Don't walk the streets at night. The night belongs to them…they love the darkness…they crave it…"

"Only the sting of holy silver can bring pain to these poor evil spirits."

I was standing behind him, listening in disbelief at his words.

"H-Hey, is all that stuff really true." I asked the man, and I instantly regretted opening up my big mouth.

The mans eyes popped open surprised at the sudden noise and he spun at me so fast I didn't even have time to react when he grabbed me and pinned me to the floor.

"NO I REFUSE TO BE ANOTHER VICTIM OF THE WICKED ONES REIGN." He screamed as he had his hands around my neck putting his full force on my jugular.

I tried to speak, to say he had the wrong guy, but the only thing that would come up my throat were soft grunts. My hands were trying to get him off. I repeatedly scratched at his hands, and hit him in his face but to no avail.

It was then that I remembered the knife in my side pocket. The air slowly leaving my lungs as I tried to pull the blade out my pocket. It was more than halfway out, I was getting weaker by the second and my vision was starting to get blurry. The man noticed my hand and looked at the half released blade, this angered him even more.

He snatched the blade out of my hand and punched me in the face. With one hand on my neck and the other gripping the knife over his head I tried once again to speak, but it wasn't going to happen.

I was extremely weak, my mouth and teeth were stained with my blood as I was at this mans mercy unable to stop him. I felt the blade pierce my chest, I felt it cut through my skin and flesh.

My eyes bulged with the pain and I looked at the mans eyes. Nothing, nothing but utter fear in those eyes. Fear for his safety, fear of this town, fear for everything around him, fear for his life.

I screamed as the knife once again pierced me. I could see my own blood spraying from my body and into the mans face, our blood mixing. Again, and again the blade meet with my insides, I couldn't scream anymore, my mouth was filling with blood.

With another brutal motion he slashed me again, my blood sprayed and doused the candle, the only source of light in the room.

He stopped as he knew that was more than enough. I was covered in darkness. Like a mother cradling her child the darkness felt good…inviting…addicting. I was now past the point of feeling anything anymore, my body mangled and beyond being recognized.

His words played in my head like a broken record, what did it all mean. I could hear his haggard breathes as my life slowly slipped away. This was the end. I would never find my sister now, was she even here to begin with. Her image flashed through my mind, her brown eyes, her long black hair, her beautiful face.

"Samantha."

I used my last breath to say her name as my life became one with the surrounding darkness…never to return…never to know everlasting peace…

xWolvesReignx: OH MY GOD WOLF WHAT GOES THROUGH YOUR MIND. Is what I got from some of my friends when they read this. Well what did you think, was it good, I hope so. Don't forget to review and don't forget to read Robert Donahue's _Time for Change _it is really worth the time. And I cant forget FirebirdXox's _Living in the Moment_ which is a very long story, 66 chapters to be exact. Well ill see you guys later…..oh before I forget let me just say that no the story isn't over yet so there's plenty more to come ^_^


	5. Final Update

Hello my readers, this is a short and final update to Silent Hill: Memories of Divine Truth. After looking back at my writing I saw that it was really…bad. I am rewriting this story and will have the first chapter up when I find time to type it. So thanks to those who read this and waited for the next chapter I'm sorry that I have not made tis update sooner.

Hopefully you will like my new remake. This is the title until I think of a better one. If you like this one please let me know ^_^

_Silent Hill: Bloody Retribution_

_Divine Redemption_


End file.
